ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The overall goal of the Duke Autism Center of Excellence is to characterize how co-occurring symptoms of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) influence the early detection, clinical presentation, neural signatures, developmental trajectories, and treatment outcomes of young children with autism spectrum disorder (ASD). The Administrative (?Admin?) Core will serve as the hub for the Center, coordinating and overseeing all research projects and cores so that they function effectively and efficiently as a whole in an integrated and synergistic fashion. The goals of the Admin Core are to promote communication and collaboration among team investigators, reduce the administrative burden on Center investigators, monitor regulatory compliance, and ensure scientific rigor, progress, and productivity. The Admin Core will be responsible for achieving the following specific aims: (1) coordinate, promote, and streamline communication across all components of the Center to ensure close collaboration and scientific progress through all phases of the research program. To accomplish this aim, the Admin Core will coordinate monthly Executive Committee and Center-wide meetings at which project and core Leads and other key personnel and staff members will review target recruitment goals, expenditure summaries, resources, timelines, and deliverables; identify any barriers to achieving the Center's goals; and develop and implement strategies for addressing barriers; (2) provide overall management and oversight of the Center. The Core will oversee and support the Center's scientific efforts by setting goals, defining deliverables, and closely monitoring and evaluating progress and productivity, thereby ensuring timely progress toward milestones and deliverables. Evaluation of each project and core, as well as the overall Center, will be based on scientific progress relative to these agreed-upon milestones and in relation to expected expenditures; and (3) provide timely financial accounting and ensure compliance with all institutional, state, and federal research and ethical guidelines. The Core will provide expertise and infrastructure to ensure financial management and compliance with relevant university, state, DHHS, NIH, and federal research regulations, including those related to human subjects research. The Admin Core will be closely connected to and will integrate all projects and cores. In this way, the Admin Core will ensure a unified, compliant research effort and will support the Center's overall goals to shed light on the early detection, developmental trajectories, neural signatures, and treatment of co-occurring ADHD symptoms in young children with ASD.